Sakura Trek 2: Battle for the Mother Land
by OXYD
Summary: Six years have passed since the defeat of Captain Kaa and the Romulan invaders from the Federation realm. However, a new Scimitar-class warship been completed by the Romulans with a plan to invade Sakura' s realm again, this time, to enslave Earth. With the help of 20 gifted children in Japan, Sakura and the rest of her friends embark on a new quest through the stars to save Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay fans of Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura, the first chapter of Sakura Trek 2 is finally complete. A new Sovereign-class starship called the U.S.S Starlight has just been commissioned and her new Captain named Alan Green and his crew begin their first maiden voyage out to the Beta quadrant, but something very unexpected happens when an ion storm brews up around the ship. Also, later on in the story, four very special video game characters will make a surprising guest appearence, but with that being said, on with the show!" **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are not my original creations**

* * *

_Historians Note: This story takes place six years after the defeat of Captain Kaa in the Card Captor Sakura realm and two years after the downfall of Praetor Shinzon in the Star Trek realm. The year in Sakura's realm is 2019 and the year in the Star Trek realm is 2381._

Chapter 1: The New Quest

**Utopia Planetia space dock, Federation realm...**

Captain Alan Green gazed out the window of the dry dock at his new command, a Sovereign-class starship named _U.S.S Starlight, NCC-8675_. This ship looked almost exactly like her sister ships, the _U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701-E_, and of course the prototype ship _U.S.S Sovereign, NCC-73811_. Like her two sister ships, the _Starlight_ was equipped with a total of sixteen phaser arrays, thirty-seven photon torpedo launchers and a quantum torpedo launcher located just above the Captain's yacht, deflector shields, ten centimeters of ablative hull armor, a total of twenty-nine decks, and of course the Captain's yacht called _Hiroshi_. The warp nacelles also had twenty-six sets of warp coils which were equipped with fail-safe bussard collectors, and the ship also had a set of three shuttle bays, each containing a total of three Delta Flyer-class shuttles which all added up to a total of nine shuttle crafts. The _Starlight _was also equipped with a battle bridge on deck fourteen in the event of seperated flight mode, and an EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram) inside the sickbay, a state of the art deflector dish and a saucer deflector just above the forward torpedo launcher. This ship was indeed the most advanced starship along with the rest of the Sovereign-class starships in the Federation and had a total of 885 crew members; Captain Green had been waiting for a command like this his entire career. The Federation had assigned the _Starlight_ and her crew on a deep space mission in the Beta quadrant along with two other Sovereign-class starships named _U.S.S Star Guardian, NCC-6677_, and _U.S.S Firebird, NCC-4011_. As several other people passed by Captain Green, he heard someone calling him near the docking port entrance and exit that lead to the Starlight; it was Admiral Paris, father of Tom Paris.

"I'm coming, Admiral" Captain Green called out and hurried over to greet Admiral Paris. "Ah, Captain Alan Green, nice to see you" the Admiral greeted and shook hands with Green. "Nice to see you too, Admiral" Green replied with a smile. "Well then, shall I introduce you to your new crew? They're waiting for you in the cargo bay of the Starlight" Admiral Paris asked and Captain Green agreed.

The two of them walked down the docking tube and into one of the corridors that lead into the ship on deck 23 where Captain Greens bridge, engineering, medical, and command crew awaited his arrival in cargo bay one next to the anti-matter storage pod room. After a few minutes of walking, Admiral Paris and Captain Green came into the cargo bay and were greeted by the ships crew.

"Attention everyone, I am here to present the Captain of the _U.S.S Starlight_," Admiral Paris annouced and called for Green to come forward beside him, "Captain Alan Green". The entire crew clapped their hands and the Admiral called for the Chief Engineer, Chief Medical Officer, and the First Officer to come forth.

"May I present the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Rylo's" Admiral Paris introduced Green to a brown skinned Vulcan in a black and blue colored uniform who came forward and shook hands with Green.

"I am Doctor Rylo's, at your service, Captain Green" the Vulcan Doctor replied and Green said that it was a pleasure to have him aboard. The Vulcan saluted with the Vulcan salute and then returned in line with the Medical crew and Admiral Paris called for the Chief Engineer to come forth. A Bajoran man in a black and gold colored uniform came forward and shook hands with Captain Green, saying that his name was Kat and that the prophets of Bajor must have blessed him for the honor of being chosen as Chief Engineer of the _Starlight_.

"And I'm sure the prophets shall be with the rest of us during our missions yet to come" Green smiled as he shook hands with the Bajoran Engineer and watched him return to his place in line. "And now I am proud to present your First Officer, Ker'chek" Admiral Paris announced and then a Klingon in a red and black colored uniform came forth and shook hands with Green. "I am honored to serve alongside as your First Officer, and I will always be ready to go into battle to protect you and the crew; that day will indeed be a good day to die" Ker'chek boasted proudly. Green smiled at his speech; Klingons were indeed the bravest species he'd known and he got the sense that having a Klingon for a First Officer would be excellent.

"And I'm sure you will fight well, Ker'chek; I am honored to have you onboard" Green commented and the Klingon smiled as he returned to his place in line. Admiral Paris then stepped forward and announced that their mission would be to explore the Beta quadrant to seek out new life and civilizations. He was about to tell Captain Green where the ship was to go when suddenly, Paris's combadge beeped.

"_Admiral Nakamura to Admiral Paris_" the Asian accent called over the combadge; Paris tapped it. "Go ahead, Admiral" Paris replied. "_Sir, several reports from the U.S.S Defiant say that strange ion storms have been occurring in the Badlands. I want you to send Captain Alan Green over there to investigate this phenomenon_" Admiral Nakamura explained carefully and Admiral Paris felt a bit concerned on this matter. The Badlands were known to be extremely dangerous due to plasma storms that brewed there and to the fact that it was very close to the Cardassian border. Firing phasers in the Badlands was possible the worst mistake anyone could make because the plasma would explode, causing massive damage to any ship in close range. And if the Cardassians spotted the _Starlight, _a fight would most certainly occur and phasers would no doubt be fired and would cause destructive damage to both vessels. It would be very risky, but an ion storm in the Badlands was a very strange thing to occur and would need to be investigated as soon as possible. Admiral Paris acknowledged and signed off, turning to Captain Green.

"It seems you have a change of plans, so I'll be sending you to the Badlands to investigate these strange occurrences. I'll order the _U.S.S Firebird _and the _U.S.S Star Guardian _to rendezvous with you shortly after you've departed. They should reach you in about an hour at warp 8; your to travel to the Badlands at warp 9.9" Admiral Paris explained thoroughly. "Aye, Admiral; I'll get there as quickly as possible" Captain Green acknowledged and then ordered his new crew to report to their posts.

Admiral Paris left the _Starlight _and returned to the space dock as Captain Green left with his new First Officer and headed for the main bridge. A few minutes later, the space dock reported to Captain Green that the ship was clear of the docking port and the crew set course for the Badlands; the _Starlight _sped away at warp 9.9. Green felt a jolt of amusement; this was his first mission as Captain. He wondered just what kind of effect would generate an ion storm in the Badlands. Gravitational anomalies and plasma storms were common in that area of space, but ion storms were quite rare in the Badlands. Green began to wonder if maybe the Cardassians had something to do this strange incident, but he couldn't be sure if that was true since he couldn't think of any reason as to why the Cardassians would want to do that. Green also didn't know how the Cardassians would able to create an ion storm in the Badlands. But still, weather or not the Cardassians were involved with this strange phenomenon in the Badlands, it still needed to be checked out. Green looked out ahead at the viewscreen and wondered what they'd find once they reached the Badlands.

**Somewhere near Saturn in the Card Captor Sakura realm...**

"_My master, work on the new warship is almost done" _

_"Excellent, with this new vessel, the realm of that pathetic Card Captor, her friends, and the rest of her planet will never stand a chance against us"_

_"Yes, and I doubt that Captain of the _Enterprise _will be here to help her again. But what about her magical abilities? She could still cause trouble without Picards help" _

_"True, but even with the power of the Clow, she'll stand no chance against us and the rest of the Romulan Empire. We will crush her and the rest of her pathetic world" _

_"Yes, and you shall have your revenge... Lore"_

**...**

At the top of the clock tower, 18-year old Sakura Kinomoto stood still, looking out at the light of the full moon which shined the night lit city. She wore her white and pink colored dress and skirt with a long white stocking on her left leg which had a red and pink colored garder at the top. The edge of her skirt was colored pink and Sakura also wore a red and pink neckband around her neck, and pink bands in her hair. Sakura also wore white shoes with yellow stars on the tops; she looked very beautiful indeed. Sakura had grown much taller and more mature over the last six years. Her hair had grown larger, as did her chest, and her voice had slightly changed as well, becoming a bit deeper and more beautiful and calm. Sakura had become a very beautiful young woman, as Kero and her boyfriend had put it. Sakura was currently reflecting on her long past memories of Captain Picard and his ship, the _U.S.S Enterprise. _Sakura had not forgotten how she had helped the crew of the _Enterprise _six years ago when her brother Touya, her father Fujitaka, and her friend Eriol had been kidnapped by the Romulans and held for ransom. The leader of the mission to obtain the Clow cards (which are now Sakura cards) was an evil Romulan named Captain Kaa, who had gained knowledge of Sakura' s realm eight years ago when he disguised himself and members of his away team as humans. Sakura had unknowingly given Kaa and his Romulans information in regards to her realm, the Clow cards, and magical creatures and power, which Kaa had then passed on to the rest of the Romulan Empire and caused them to attempt an invasion of Sakura's realm and her home world so that they could get ahold of the Clow cards and use their power to conquer Sakura's realm, the Federation realm, and the rest of the galaxy as well. However, with the help of Captain Picard, the crew of the _U.S.S Enterprise_, and the rest of Sakura's friends and family, Sakura had helped in saving her realm, world, and friends and family. After the mission was complete, Sakura and her family and friends were returned home and the _Enterprise _returned to the Federation realm with Captain Kaa being held prisoner in the brig who, Sakura guessed, had no doubt been imprisoned for life since the Federation didn't execute criminals.

"I hope your doing well, Captain, I really miss you and your crew" Sakura said softly to herself. Over the years, Sakura and her friends continued their school life and of course their duties in helping Sakura continue to master the power of the Clow cards. Li had grown closer to Sakura over the last couple of months and Tomoyo began to gain a crush on Eriol when they first started high school, Yukito and Nakuru also began to develop feeling for each other, even though their counterparts, Yue and Ruby Moon, had been rivals in the past and Fujitaka continued to teach at Tomoeda University as a college teacher, and Touya had joined Japan's coastal defense force last summer. Sakura also hoped that in time, her powers would evolve to a point to where she'd be able to see the angel of her mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto like Eriol, Fujitaka, and Counselor Deanna Troi had been able to. As Sakura pondered those thoughts, something caught her attention in the night sky; Sakura looked up. Far out in space, there was a small white flash occurring just below the moon; this seemed unusual to Sakura. Nothing like this had happened before, other than meteor showers and small bits of space junk that fell from space and burned up in Earth's atmosphere. Sakura decided to try and find Eriol in hopes that he might be able to figure out what it was that was happening out there in the boundries of space. She summoned the power of the Fly Clow card and the small wings on the tip of her Clow star staff grow large, allowing Sakura to fly on it like a witches broom.

"I'd better tell Eriol about this, I have this funny feeling that something isn't right" Sakura said to herself as she took off into the night sky on her star staff and soared over the city to find Eriol.

**Meanwhile, back in the Federation realm...**

"Captain, we've reached the Badlands" the Conn officer, Lt. Farris reported at his console. "All stop" Captain Green ordered and Ferris brought the _Starlight_ out of warp and to a complete stop inside the Badlands.

All around them were orange and red colored plasma clouds which stormed on and on, causing massive gravitational interference with the ships sensors. "Scan for that ion storm around here, Mr. Kyle" Captain Green ordered his tactical officer at his post. "I'm attempting to do that, but all this gravitational interference is blocking our sensors. It's going to take some time for me to compensate" Lt. Kyle reported while typing on his console, trying to scan through the gravitational interference being caused by the plasma storms. The _Starlight_ suddenly shook as a bolt of plasma struck the hull; Green ordered Kyle to raise the ships shields and go to red alert status.

"Shields are up, ship is on red alert" Kyle reported as the red alert klaxons began blaring along with the flashing of the red alert lights around the bridge and the rest of the ship. "Captain Green to Engineering, can you try and boost the power of our sensors to locate these ion storms that are occuring around here?" Green asked over his combadge. "_I'll try my best, Captain. Me and the engineering crew are attempting to divert power from non-esential systems into the sensors and then realign them with the deflector dish to try and scan for ion storms_" Kat reported. "Good work, make it so, Green out" the Captain replied and then signed off. Just then, Kyle's console began beeping and then he looked straight ahead at the viewscreen. An ion storm had just appeared far in front of the _Starlight_ and began to fluctuate.

"Captain, an ion storm just appeared several meters in front of the ship" Kyle reported in concern. Green looked at it curiously and then ordered Mr. Ferris to take the ship forward very slowly so that they'd have a change at getting a better view and read out of it once the sensors power was boosted. Ferris tapped at his console and the _Starlight's_ impulse engines slowly pushed it forward towards the ion storm.

"Mr. Kyle, can you get a reading on the ion storm in front of us?" Captain Green asked. "Just a little bit, Captain, there's still a lot of interference from those plasma storms out there" Kyle reported. "Can you determine the cause of the ion storm?" Captain Green asked, but Kyle shook his head. "No, the sensors register it as an unknown occurrence" the tactical officer reported in disappointment. Captain Green shook his head with confusion and wondered just what would cause an ion storm to occur in space. Plasma storms couldn't do that, and nether could gravitational anomalies, so just what could cause an ion storm to appear in the middle of the Badlands? Just then, a warning alarm sounded on Kyle's console.

"Captain, the ion storm is-" Kyle began, but he was cut off when suddenly, the ion storm struck the _ Starlight _head on. The entire starship suddenly spun out of control as its hull sparkled with ion bolts. Danger alarms sounded all throughout the ship as Captain Green shouted orders to restabilize their position, but it was no use. The _Starlight _was out of control and all the systems were currently down. Captain Green immediately activated the intercom and ordered all personal to abandon ship.

"ALL HANDS, ABANDON SHIP! REPEAT, ALL HANDS ABANDON-" Captain Green shouted just as the ship was suddenly consumed by the ion storm and gone from the Badlands. It seemed that the newest Sovereign-class starship had been lost before it had barely began to live. Where it was, perhaps the _ Firebird _and the _Star Guardian _would find out... if it was possible.

**...**

**Back in the Card Captor Sakura realm...**

Back in the other realm, Eriol stood atop the roof of his mansion gazing out at the strange light that had appeared just below the moon. He too, was as curious about it as Sakura was and called for Ruby Moon, Yue, and Spinal Sun to join him. Eriol' s three servants arrived on the roof and asked what was going on; Eriol pointed to the strange white light that had appeared below the moon just a few minutes ago.

"Yue, do you sense anything strange about that light?" Eriol asked the Moon Guardian, who raised his head in the direction of the moon. "I cannot sense anything dangerous about it, but it does feel somewhat... formiliar" Yue replied in a mysterious tone of voice. "In what ways?" Eriol asked suspiciously. "It feels like a disruption in the fabric of space and time, that's what I sense" Yue answered.

Ruby Moon said that she felt the same thing, as did Spinal Sun. Eriol rubbed his chin in confusion, trying to figure out what could cause that. Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinal Sun said that it wasn't anything magical that was causing this strange phenomenon, so it had to be something that was not of this world. Just then, Eriol and the others felt another presence approaching them from up above in the sky; they all looked up and saw a beautiful sight descending towards them. It was none other than the angel of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto; she landed in front of them with a smile.

"Nadeshiko, it's you; I haven't seen you in awhile. What brings you here?" Eriol asked in wonder, but Nadeshiko frowned slightly which worried the group. "Nadeshiko, what is wrong?" Yue asked the angel in concern. "Much I'm afraid," the angel replied gravely. "I have been sent by God to give you and the rest of your friends a frightening message". The Moon Guardian looked at his master and the others in concern.

"What is it that's frightening; what's happening?" Ruby Moon asked quickly. Nadeshiko turned to Eriol and told him if he remembered the incident with the Romulans six years ago, and a look of recognition came over his face.

"Do I ever! I've always been wondering how Captain Picard is doing" Eriol exclaimed in excitement, but then he wondered why Nadeshiko had brought the Romulan incident up.

"Wait, is something up in the Federation realm?" He asked in confusion; Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No, but something horrible is going to happen here in your realm which involves the Romulans" Nadeshiko answered and Eriol' s mood turned serious.

"What?! Are they trying to kidnap Sakura and the others again? I thought they would never return after Captain Kaa was defeated six years ago. Why are they back?" Eriol asked in concern.

"God has told me that the Romulans are not planning to kidnap my family or my daughter's friends; they're planning something much worse. The Romulans have completed work on a very powerful warship called _Apollyon_. It's a ship capable of destroying whole cities, even continents, but that's not even the worst of it. The Romulans _do_ want the Clow cards and that's why their invading this realm, only this time, they're bringing a large armada with them" Nadeshiko explained gravely. Eriol and the others were shocked by the angels story.

Those Romulans just wouldn't give up, no matter what Sakura and the others had been through all those years ago. What frightened them even more was that the Romulans now planned an invasion of Earth and the rest of Eriol' s realm, and Earths military would be no match for that kind of technology. No military weapon of 21st century Earth could do damage on the Romulans shields, not even an entire world supply of nuclear weapons. Earth would be defenseless against an entire army of Romulans, especially against a powerful Romulan flagship. Nadeshiko also explained that the _Apollyon _was the same class ship as the previous Romulan Praetor named Shinzon once commanded before his death by Captain Picard; a Scimitar-class warship. But this ship was a hundred times more powerful than the _Scimitar _had been. Nadeshiko didn't know the exact capabilities this new Romulan flagship had, but she did know that it was much too powerful for Earth and that the entire Earth military combined wouldn't even stand a chance at even scratching its tough armored hull.

"But what can we do then? Earth will never stand a chance against that kind of power" Eriol asked in confusion; Nadeshiko pointed out into space at the strange light below the moon.

"Out there in space, you'll find the answer to that. You and your friends will also be given help by twenty gifted children in Japan in order to save Earth from destruction" Nadeshiko explained.

"What answer is that? I have no clue what you mean" Eriol asked in confusion.

Nadeshiko told him that in order to save Earth, he and his other friends would need to locate five Romulan starbases that were hidden in Earths solar system and destroy them. To do that, they would need a starship; a powerful one at that. Eriol looked at Nadeshiko cynically and wondered how that was possible.

"Uh, and where are me and my friends going to find a starship? Japan may be technically advanced a few years ahead of the U.S, but I doubt they'd be able to build one of those" Eriol asked in confusion.

Nadeshiko smiled with a giggle and told him that it would arrive in his realm shortly.

"Is it Captain Picard and his crew?" Eriol asked excitedly.

"You'll see soon enough, and when you do, you'll be surprised" Nadeshiko explained thoroughly.

"Okay, so where do I find these gifted children?" Eriol asked.

"They will come to you. God has sent them visions in their dreams and they will meet you in the penguin park once the starship arrives. When they arrive in the park, you must use you spells to teleport up to the ship. Locate the Romulan starbases, destroy them, and then return to Earth to fight off the Romulan flagship that I mentioned earlier" Nadeshiko explained and then told Eriol to spread the word to Sakura and the others.

Her wings then spread out and then she took off into the sky and returned to heaven, wishing them all good luck in their new quest. A new adventure was just over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: So, Eriol and his friends have a new quest; just what do you think the Romulans are planning? And what of Lore? Stay tuned for chapter 2, coming soon"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, chapter 2 is ready. In this chapter, the twenty gifted children that have been chosen by God in several different parts of Japan head for the penguin park awaiting Sakura' s arrival, but stopped by the police. Meanwhile, a mysterious object detected out in space by NASA and several other nations grasps the world's attention and suspicion"**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek are not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Sphere

As Sakura landed on the rooftop of Eriol's mansion, she felt a strange presence down in Tomoeda city. She looked down and noticed eighteen police cars with sirens and lights on racing down the road towards the direction of penguin park, apparently in a hurry for reasons Sakura knew not.

"That's odd, why are there that many police cars heading for penguin park? Something must be up" Sakura wondered and then looked for Eriol, Spinal Sun, and Ruby Moon. She heard them down in the mansion talking and headed for the rooftop entrance and exit door.

"Eriol, are you here?" Sakura called out as she opened the door. "Sakura, is that you?" a male voice answered; it was Eriol. Sakura head down the stairs and into the long hallway where Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon were waiting for Sakura; Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were in their false forms, Nakuru Akizuki and Suppi.

"Ah, Sakura; I'm glad your here. There's much to discuss" Eriol greeted and told Sakura to enter the living room. Once Sakura sat down, Eriol explained everything that Nadeshiko had told him and about the new quest that Sakura had to go on in order to save Earth from Romulan subjugation. Sakura was shocked at what she heard Eriol explain about the Romulans. There hadn't been an incursion with them since six years ago.

"No! Why are they coming back here again?" Sakura asked demandingly. "For the Sakura Cards and the subjugation of our world and the galaxy. But this time, they'll be more of them and Nadeshiko told me that the Romulans have a new and very powerful warship called the _ Apollyon._ It's equipped with such eminence fire power and defense's that even a Sovereign-class starship like the _Enterprise _would have trouble defeating it. And I know that our worlds military firepower wouldn't even come close to being able to defeat it" Eriol explained. Sakura listened more acutely as Eriol went on. "Somewhere in our solar system, the Romulans have built several Imperial Romulan Starbases in orbit around several of the planet's where they're preparing an invasion of Earth. The _Apollyon _is somewhere around one of those stations. Your mission is to locate these bases and destroy them along with the Romulans flagship. I don't know yet when the invasion will begin, but if you don't act soon, the war between Earth and the Romulan Empire will begin and I have no doubt that Japan will be their first target for invasion" Eriol explained gravely and then stood up. "Your Earths last hope Sakura; this mission and the fate of the world... is in your hands".

Out on the night lit streets of Tomoeda, ten year old Akiko Miyuzaki walked down the long sidewalk, hand in hand with her four friends, Saki Hiroto, Shu Todoroki, Hiroshi Tanaka, and Miku Kazuma. Several other children were also following close behind them, walking onward to the penguin park. These children had heard the call of God in their dreams and were answering it; they all had the rare ability to control the elements of the supernatural and of Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Water, Metal, Earth, and some others had the power of PSI and telepathy. The police were frantically searching the streets for them, for their parents had all given them the same report: their children said that they were bring called by God and they were answering him. However, that was not all the police had heard. They had also been told that the children were gifted with special abilities that would be considered the next step in human evolution. Of course, the police didn't believe such a thing, and this made them more eager to get to the bottom of this. Several more gifted children from Kyoto soon joined the group of other gifted children and continued on their way to the penguin park. However, two police SUV's drove in front of the crowd with lights flashing and ordered the children to stop where they were, but the children just glanced at them and continued onward as if the police weren't there. To the cops surprise, the lead child raised her hand and the police SUV's in front of her were suddenly shoved out of the way of the cross walk zone, shocking the cops inside them.

"How did she do that?" one cop asked while the other simply looked at the children walking past them. "Where are you children going? Your parents are worried sick about you" another cop asked. One of the young girls turned towards him and said that they were being summoned by God and that the world was in danger of being invaded by aliens. The cop just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and told her to stop telling crazy stories and return home, but the girl simply turned around and continued onward with the crowd of other gifted children. This time, the cop got out of the SUV and walked over and grabbed her by the arm and demanded that she go with him to the station. The girl insisted that she continue going with the other children, but the cop said no and dragged her to the SUV and placed her in the prisoner cage section of the vehicle and locked her inside.

"This is going too far; we need backup" he instructed the other cops, who nodded in agreement. They made several calls on their police radios for backup. Meanwhile out in space, a quantum fissure opened up and a large sphere like object came flying out of it and headed straight for Japan. This didn't go unnoticed by the people on Earth; NASA reported that an unidentified anomaly had just occurred out in space just past Earth' s moon. The Chinese space program also reported the same thing as well. Things were getting very strange indeed, but meanwhile back in Tomoeda...

Sakura returned home to find Fujitaka sleeping in his large chair. Touya was also asleep in his room after a long days duty at the coastal defense base. Kero was playing video games on Sakura' s Xbox 360 just as Sakura walked in, catching Kero' s attention.

"Oh, Sakura; there you are. I was wondering where you were" the tiny guardian beast said as Sakura went over to her desk and pulled out the Clow book containing the Sakura Cards. "What's going on, Sakura?" Kero asked curiously. Sakura explained to Kero everything that Eriol had told her about the new invasion the Romulans were planning and about the secret bases they had built in orbit around several different planets in the solar system. Sakura also told Kero about the Romulans new warship called _Apollyon. _The whole story Kero just heard left him shocked and surprised; he didn't expect to hear about the Romulans.

"Oh crud, not those guys again," Kero complained in frustration. "I thought we defeated those alien freaks six years ago". "We only defeated a small faction of the Romulan force's, but apparently the Romulan Empire hasn't given up. They want the Sakura Cards and they want to subjugate Earth" Sakura said as she placed the Sakura Cards in her backpack and swung it around her shoulders. "So what do we do to destroy those Romulan stations; use the Sakura Cards magic to do it?" Kero wondered as Sakura shook her head.

"Partly, but we need a starship to locate them. We'll need to use the ship's technology to find the Romulan stations and destroy them" she answered and then beckoned for Kero to follow her. "Uh, and where are we going to get one of those?" Kero asked in confusion as he followed Sakura out the door and into the hall. "Eriol told me that it would be here soon, so we need to get to penguin park where the gifted children will be waiting for us. Once the children and our other friends have arrived, I'll use a Sakura Card to transport us all onboard the starship" Sakura explained as they moved out of the hall and into the living room where Fujitaka was sleeping; the TV was still on. Just as Sakura was about to leave, Kero suddenly drew his attention to the TV.

"Sakura wait! You'd better come see this" Kero beckoned. Sakura turned around and came back into the living room to find a news flash interrupting another program, and it got her attention very quickly. "_We interrupt this program for a sudden incident occurring in the city of Tomoeda_" the male news reporter began. "_This is TV news reporter Akira Kawasaki reporting live from the city of Tomoeda, where a strange incident has suddenly occurred involving a group of twenty children that apparently seem to be walking in a straight line down the sidewalk and heading for penguin park. Police have reported that their parents explained that they're children have told them that they have been called by God to save the world from what they call "Romulans", which authorities have deemed "a child's story". However, one of the children have demonstrated an act that has gotten the attention of several other police authorities and other witnesses; here is a footage of the scene taken from one of the police SUV cameras" _Akira then switched the screen to one of the police SUV camera recordings, which mind boggled both Kero and Sakura.

The screen showed one of the children, a twelve year old girl, reaching out to the SUV taking the recording. Suddenly the SUV went sliding away from the girl and out of the way of the crosswalk where the group of other children continued to cross and continue their journey to penguin park. "Whoa, how did she do that?" Kero exclaimed in shock and surprise. "She must know magic; those must be the gifted children Eriol told me about" Sakura realized. "_The police have taken the girl you just saw to the Tomoeda police station for questioning. The other children are also being taken as well to be questioned for this strange incident, however that is not all that I have to say. Reports have come in from around the world about a sphere like object that was just recently discovered by NASA and several other space programs in Russia, China, and Germany floating out in space and on a direct course for Earth. NASA estimates that if it were to strike the planet, it would most likely land right near Tokyo Tower. The Japanese space program is currently attempting to determine the origin of this strange sphere and the possibility that it just may be from another world, which could mean the chance of first contact. This has been Akira Kawasaki reporting live from Tomoeda" _Akira then signed off and the TV went on standby.

Sakura and Kero both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They were both still very shocked by what they just heard on the news. The children's arrival in penguin park was obviously going to be delayed because of the police, but what concerned Sakura most of all was the strange sphere that the world had spotted out in space. "Do you think that strange sphere might be from the Romulans?" Sakura suggested in concern.

"I don't know, but if it is, Earth's in big trouble," Kero said seriously and started towards the door and stopped short. "We'd better get down to Tokyo Tower and check it out. In the meantime, you better call Tomoyo, Li, Yukito, Nakuru, Suppi, and Eriol and let them know what's going on". Sakura nodded and went upstairs to grab her cell phone.

Down at the Tomoeda police station, the girl the police had cought down at the crosswalk sat down in the interrogation room awaiting questioning by Officer Minase Okuni, the cop who brought her down to the station. The girls name was Fumika Kamiya, a twelve year old girl all the way from Tokyo. She was the one leading the group of children, who were also being held in the large waiting room, to penguin park to await Sakura' s arrival. Outside of the interrogation room, Officer Okuni stood near the window gazing at Fumika wondering just what this child had been doing leading those groups of other children to a park for reasons that were impossible to believe. Just then, detective Kimura Ito came out from one of the other interrogation rooms and approached Officer Okuni to give him the report on what the child she'd spoken to gave her. It was just as he thought; Kimura told him that the boy she'd questioned told her the same thing as all the other children had been saying.

"Oh, for the love of God, not those stories again" Officer Okuni snapped with a sigh of frustration. "I can't believe what it is he told me ether, but that boy was talking like he meant it. I can't find any other explanation for this, can you?" Kimura asked. Okuni shook his head.

"No, I really can't. This is one of the strangest cases I've ever seen" he replied cynically. Kimura nodded and turned towards the small window and took a look at Fumika inside, who was just sitting and starring ahead silently and mysteriously.

"What about this one?" Kimura asked pointing at Fumika.

"I haven't questioned her yet, but I'm still a bit concerned about her and what it was she did back there at the crosswalk" Okuni replied, looking at the strange girl inside the dimly lit interrogation room. "I don't know how she did it or why, but the moment I pulled my police SUV in front of her and the crowd of children, she reached out towards me and then my vehicle just slid halfway down the intersection" Okuni explained unsurely. Kimura was surprised to hear such a story; a mere child causing a large SUV to move with her mind.

"How is that possible? How could she have moved that SUV, it's extremely heavy and absolutely impossible for a mere child her age to move with her bare hands" Kimura protested in confusion.

"She didn't use her hands; she didn't even touch it. That girl just reached her hand out to it and the SUV went sliding as if it was done magically. I can't find an answer to how she did that" Okuni replied scratching his head.

Just then, another police officer came by and reported that Fumika' s parents, Mister and Miss Kamiya had arrived. "Good, tell them to join us right away; I want to get to the bottom of this" Officer Okuni ordered. "Yes, officer" the cop replied and took off to fetch Fumika's parents. Okuni sighed, "Man, can this night get any worse?". Just as he finished saying that, another news flash interruption came on inside the break room which grabbed the attention of several cops inside taking a coffee break.

"_This is Natsuki Noriko reporting live from news chopper six above Tokyo to give you this sudden report on what appears to be a large spherical object entering Earth' s atmosphere and on a direct course for Tokyo Tower" _the female news reporter reported inside a news helicopter hovering high above the city of Tokyo. The camera then zoomed in over to the sky where a large, glowing white ball of light was flying down from the night sky and on a direct course for Tokyo Tower.

_"It is __unclear whether this object is a probe or an alien ship, however, S.W.A.T teams are being called out to the scene of where this sphere will land in case whatever it is shows hostile intents. NASA has discovered that this sphere is about the size of a van and so there may be a possibility that something alive might be inside. This has been Natsuki Noriko reporting live from Tokyo" _Natsuki reported and then signed off. Officer Okuni overheard the entire report and now became more concerned about Fumika and her story about aliens from another world preparing an invasion of Earth.

Sakura and Kero met up with Li, Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakuru, Suppi, and Eriol; she had called them all earlier and explained the strange sphere that had entered Earth' s atmosphere. "So your sure that the sphere is going to land right near Tokyo Tower?" Yukito asked to be sure.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed. "If it is something sent by the Romulans, we need to be there when it lands so that we can examine it for clues on where those Romulan starbases might be".

"But if it does land near Tokyo Tower, I can guarantee that there'll be police swarming all around the area. There's no way we'd get through a crowd like that without having to use magic, and that'd be too dangerous" Nakuru pointed out.

"She does have a point on that" Suppi added.

Sakura hadn't thought of that and knew that Nakuru was right. There was no way to get past the police without using magical abilities and that would just cause problems that the group couldn't afford to deal with.

"But if we can't get close to that thing once it lands, then we won't know if it's from the Romulans or not. And if it is, Earth could be placed in terrible danger. We gotta find a way to get close to it" Kero protested seriously. Li agreed with Kero and so did the rest of the group.

"Alright, let's head down to Tokyo Tower and check out the sphere once it lands" Sakura announced and then summoned her wings with the Fly card. Kero transformed into Cerberus and prepared to follow behind Sakura as she took off into the night sky; Li mounted him before taking off. Yukito and Nakuru transformed into their alter ego forms, Yue and Ruby Moon, and Suppi transformed into Spinel Sun. Eriol and Tomoyo mounted Spinel Sun and followed Yue and Ruby Moon close behind the others. Whatever it was that was about to hit Earth, they would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: Where do you think the sphere came from... Romulans? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 3, coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally done and up. The strange sphere from space finally crash lands near Tokyo Tower, but what is revealed inside gives Sakura, her friends, and the police quite a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are not mine**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Surprising Newcomers

All around Tokyo Tower, the S.W.A.T team and the police surrounded and blocked off all access to the large tower as the strange sphere came closer and closer to crash landing next to it. From where it was at the moment, the sphere looked like a glowing ball of white light that grew brighter as it came down further. After what seemed like a minute, the sphere crash landed next to the tower, sending a cloud of dust and dirt into the air around the cops. Once the dust settled, they were able to get a better look at the object that had just landed from space. At the same time, Sakura and her other friends arrived in Tokyo and landed behind a row of trees to avoid having their magical forms being seen by the police. Yue, Ruby Moon, Cerberus, and Spinel Sun returned to their false forms and Sakura transformed her star wand back into a small Sakura Key again. Tomoyo had her camera with her, as always it seemed, so that the group could catch everything that was happening on tape. Li stepped out from behind the tree and saw the team of armed cops and S.W.A.T team surrounding Tokyo Tower, making it hard to see the sphere that landed from space.

"Great, there's cops and the S.W.A.T team surrounding the tower. How are we going to get close to the object?" Li asked Sakura.

"I don't know; I doubt they'll let us pass" Sakura replied unsurely. There was a sudden wail of a police siren, which caught Kero' s attention; another police SUV had arrived along with an armored S.W.A.T truck carrying armed police soldiers. Kero looked back at Sakura with a look of stupidity on his face.

"Duh, you think?" he scoffed stupidly. Sakura ignored his snide joke, but she had to admit that he was right. There was no way they could get past those armed cops without using magic, and that was something the group couldn't do. If they did, it would arouse far more suspicion than there was already. Nakuru suggested that Sakura should use the Illusion card to try and lure the cops away by creating a false image of something that would catch their attention, but Sakura greatly declined on that idea. The Illusion card had the power to create an image of a person's worst fear or deepest desire. If Sakura created an image that seemed frightening, the cops would see it as a threat and would most likely open fire on it, which would put them and other innocent bystanders at risk. Yukito suggested that Sakura should use the Little card so that she could shrink the whole group down to the size of a rat so that they could all sneak past the cops and S.W.A.T team completely unnoticed. However, Spinel Sun pointed out that the group would be at a much more dangerous risk at being the size of a rat. If they moved through the crowd of cops and S.W.A.T team soldiers, they would most likely be crushed under their boots; that was out as well.

"Well then, how are we going to get close to that thing?" Tomoyo asked logically. Sakura wondered just how they'd get past the cops and the S.W.A.T team. She thought about using the Erase card to erase the cops away, but then quickly dropped the idea. Erasing them would be like murder and that was something she would not do. Sakura' s thoughts were interrupted by a snoring sound near one of the trees; a cop had grown weary and fallen asleep. Then an idea rushed through Sakura' s head; the Sleep card! She could use the Sleep card to harmlessly put the S.W.A.T team and the cops to sleep so that the group could get closer to the sphere.

"I've got it! I'll use the Sleep card to put the police to sleep so that we can all get closer to the sphere" Sakura answered and then summoned her Sakura Star Staff using the magic incantation. "Sleep" she commanded and activated the Sleep card. The small sprite like girl flew out of the seal and flew over the heads of the S.W.A.T team and police, catching their attention.

"Hey, you're not allowed past this point, whoever you are; get lost!" an armed S.W.A.T soldier snapped and reached for his tazer gun. But just as he was about to fire, the sprite waved her wand over his head and sent a shower of magic sleep dust over the S.W.A.T soldier, causing him to grow tired. "Agh" he moaned and dropped the tazer gun and fell to the ground, sleeping soundly. Several other cops gasped at the sight of what the sprite did and then drew their own tazer guns.

"What the hell is that thing, Ohashi?" one of the cops asked. The other cop standing next to him said he had no clue at all, but that whatever it was, it seemed hostile.

"Tazer that thing, whatever it is and send word for medical help" other cop ordered and they began firing their tazers. The Sleep sprite however, managed to dodge the electrified wired bullets that came flying towards her and showered the cops with sleep dust, putting them all to sleep. Sakura feared slightly for the sprites safety as it continued to dodge the incoming tazer bullets and quickly put the S.W.A.T team and the rest of the police to sleep. Before long, the entire S.W.A.T team was asleep. Sakura returned the Sleep card to its Sakura Card form and then headed towards the large sphere near the tower; Kero flew close behind her. She called the others over to join her. Once Sakura got close enough, she was able to get a good look at the sphere, which looked more like a space pod from the old early twentieth century sci-fi films and stories. Tomoyo had activated her camera and set it to record as Nakuru, Yukito, Suppi, Li, and Eriol followed Sakura up close to the large pod like object. From up close, they got a good view of it. The sphere was round like a ball and had a large metal silver ring attached to it that went all the way around it, making it look like a planet with rings. It also had three small circle windows above the metal ring and a pair of landing legs, which had been bent in the crash and on the top was an antenna.

"So, do you think this thing is from the Romulans?" Li asked in concern as he inspected the strange alien pod.

"It doesn't look like anything of Romulan design or origin, so I guess we can assume it's from some other alien world or something" Eriol replied, looking over the pod mysteriously. The lights were on inside the craft so he knew for a fact that someone or something was inside it. But where it had come from was unknown up to this point. Just then, a hissing sound like air being let out of a tire; the top of the sphere was opening! There was a loud clanking sound, and the top opened up. Sakura resummoned her Sakura Star Staff and Li drew his sword; they were prepared to fight if whatever it was inside was violent or hostile. Tomoyo grew more excited as she pointed her camera at the top of the now opened sphere. Yukito, Nakuru, Suppi, Eriol, and Kero grew a bit anxious as they awaited whoever it was inside the pod to come out. They all heard movement inside the pod and then the group heard metallic tapping sounds inside it, as if something was trying to climb out. "Somethings coming out; get ready" Sakura warned and held her star staff in a defensive position and Li held his sword at the ready. But what the group saw come out of the pod shocked them almost beyond belief, and it wasn't a Romulan. It was a boy who looked about fifteen or fourteen years old. He had yellow blonde hair, glasses, and wore green pants and a green coat over a white shirt. Holstered on the left side of his belt was what looked like a ray gun. Sakura and Li both lowered their weapons in surprise and relief that the boy wasn't a Romulan. Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, Yukito, and Kero were also just as surprised as they were; they didn't expect to see a teenage boy climb out of a pod that fell from space. The boy looked around at his surroundings and noticed the flashing red and blue lights of the police SUV' s, and the sleeping police officers; a look of confusion came over his face.

"Hmm, sleeping cops? This is confusing" the boy wondered curiously and then spotted Sakura and her other friends standing near the pod. He then jumped down from the pod and then turned to the opened pod door. "Come on out you guys" he called out. Just then, they all heard stirring movement all around them. The sleeping effect from the Sleep card had worn off and the cops began to slowly wake up. The boy looked around at the cops and began wondering if coming out of the pod was a good idea. Sakura then spoke up.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she asked in confusion. The boy turned back around to face Sakura. "Oh yes, I never did introduce myself; the names Jeff" he replied in an American accent. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and these others next to me are my friends; Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Yukito, Spinel Sun, Li, and Kero" Sakura introduced herself and then pointed to her other friends who waved at Jeff.

"Nice to meet you all; my three other friends are coming out of my pod," Jeff smiled and then turned his head to the pod. "Here they come now".

From out of the pod came another teenage boy wearing a red and blue cap, a yellow and blue stripped shirt, backpack, blue pants, and red sneakers. He jumped down from the pod and joined Jeff with Sakura and the others. He looked around at the police SUV' s and the waking cops and wondered just what was going on around here. Another teenage boy came out of the pod; he looked Asian. This boy wore white fighting dojo style clothing with black belt tied around his waist and wore black fighter shoes. He was bald, except for the long strands of black hair that ran down the of his head. The last person that came out was a girl who looked as old as the three boys who just climbed out of the pod. She wore a pink dress and pink sandals, along with a pink bow in her yellow hair. The girl then joined with the three boys just as the cops began to fully wake up.

"Ah, there you are, chaps" Jeff replied cheerfully and then introduced his three other friends to Sakura and her friends. The girls name was Paula, the boy with the cap was Ness, and the Asian boys name was Poo. Sakura and the others all introduced themselves to these surprising newcomers with handshakes and greetings; Kero and Spinel Sun were greatly admired by Paula, who thought they were both absolutely adorable. "Ooh, your such a cutie. I love your little butterfly wings" Paula cooed as she nuzzled Spinel Sun against her cheek; Spinel Sun was clearly embarrassed by this and turned red in the face. Nakuru and Eriol couldn't help but laugh out loud; they thought that was cute.

"He he, looks like you've found yourself a new girlfriend, Spinel" Nakuru teased with a laugh. Spinel Sun turned and just scoffed in embarrassment. He was clearly not amused with Nakuru' s snide joke. Spinel Sun flew out of Paula's hands and flew in front of Nakuru's face and glared angrily at her as she giggled.

"Shut up, Nakuru" he snapped. Spinel Sun then flew back over behind Eriol, grumbling bitterly. Eriol couldn't help but hold back a laugh, which Spinel Sun ignored. Paula, Poo, and Ness looked around at the cops and S.W.A.T team who were now completely awake; they exchanged nervous glances with each other. The Police Captain named Akashi Uzamaki, the officer in charge of the entire investigation, came out from his Police SUV after waking up from the effects of the Sleep card to see what all the commotion was all about. He then caught sight of Sakura and her friends along with the four teenagers who had climbed out of the pod that had crash landed standing next to Tokyo Tower. Tomoyo continued to film the entire scene around her as Captain Uzamaki and two of his personal police guards came up to the group; he looked cross. Kero and Spinel Sun quickly dove into Eriol and Sakura' s pockets as the police came close to avoid being seen.

"Who are you people and just what in the blazes are you doing here in the middle of an investigation area?" Uzamaki demanded harshly, and then caught sight of the opened pod. "What the-?" he exclaimed and then turned his eyes on Tomoyo. He demanded to see what it was she'd been filming. Tomoyo immediately shut off the video camera and said it was nothing important, but she apparently said the wrong thing. Officer Uzamaki grew very impatient and angry.

"Don't you dare lie to me by giving me some bullshit nonsense like that," Uzamaki snapped angrily. "Hand over that camera right now or I'll have you and the rest of your friends put in cuffs right now and sent to the station. Hand it over, NOW; that's a direct order!". Eriol told Tomoyo to do as he said; they didn't want to start something with the police. Tomoyo obeyed and handed over her camera nervously to Officer Uzamaki, who snatched it from her and ordered the S.W.A.T team to check the inside of the pod to see what was inside. He then handed the camera over to one of the investigators and ordered his team to see was on the tape. Uzamaki then turned back to Sakura and the others and demanded to know what they knew about what they'd seen. Sakura and her friends didn't know what to say or do, but that's when Ness came forward and spoke up.

"I can explain everything that happened; that pod belongs to me and my three other friends here" Ness confessed and pointed to Paula, Poo, and Jeff, who waved and smiled nervously at Officer Uzamaki, who apparently looked unconvinced and confused. However, he did not recall seeing them before he and the rest of the police and S.W.A.T team had mysteriously been put to sleep by some sprite girl with a crescent moon wand.

"That "thing" is yours and your friends little spaceship?" Uzamaki scoffed in disbelief and folded his arms. He demanded to know who they were and where they were from. Ness introduced himself and his three other friends who stepped up next to him; Uzamaki nodded, still unconvinced. Ness then explained that he was from a city called Onett, Paula from the city of Twoson, Jeff from the city of Winters, and Poo from the kingdom of Dalaam. Officer Uzamaki and everyone else were pretty perplexed when Ness named their places of origin. No such places existed on the map and to Sakura and the others, they sounded like cities from another world. Yukito asked where these cities were and Poo said that they were located on Earth, but from another realm.

"Another realm, huh? That's a new one" Uzamaki scoffed in disbelief.

"But it's the truth, me and my friends were sent here on a mission to help save this realm and your Earth" Ness protested, but Uzamaki looked confused.

"Save the Earth from what?" he demanded, starting to lose his cool. Ness explained that this realm was in danger of being invaded by a race of alien humanoids called Romulans and that he and his three friends had been sent by the spirit of Queen Maria (the wife of the character named George from Earthbound Zero, aka Mother) to assist Sakura and the rest of her friends in helping to save the world from invasion and subjugation by the Romulan Empire. He pointed to Sakura and her other friends and told Uzamaki that they were the ones that he and his three other friends were to assist. Ness then explained that he, Poo, Jeff, and Paula had the ability to use PSI which would be a way to assist Sakura and the others on their quest to seek out the Romulan starbases somewhere out there in the solar system. Officer Uzamaki was just about to protest when he stopped suddenly; the word "Romulan" had gotten his attention. About an hour ago before the space pod fell from space, Uzamaki had gotten several reports about missing children who's parents told him that they're children had seen God in a dream and that he was calling them on a mission and that they needed to get to Tomoeda as quick as they could. When Uzamaki had asked the parents what this so called mission from God was, they told him that their children said that it was to help a magical girl named Sakura Kinomoto and her friends save the world from invasion and subjugation by aliens called Romulans. After hearing Ness explain his and his friends mission being just about the same thing, this got Uzamaki more suspicious and concerned. He wanted to see what Tomoyo had recorded for proof on everything Ness had just explained to him to see if this was just some crazy cooked up kids story. But still, after seeing all the incidents that had happened that night like the missing children and then the space pod that landed from space containing Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo made Uzamaki wonder if maybe there was some sort of connection to all this.

"Wait a minute; did you just say Romulans?" Uzamaki asked suspiciously; Ness nodded. Sakura then spoke up and said that she knew the Romulans very well and that they had kidnapped her family six years ago. Uzamaki was not amused nor did he believe what Sakura just said about the Romulans abducting her family.

"Oh, so now we're adding alien abduction into the story as well!" Uzamaki snapped cynically in disbelief. "I've had just about enough of this shit about aliens planning to invade Earth, alien abductions, and alternate dimension crap! What I want to know is why you four are out here with this group of others and above all, what it was that happened while me and my team were passed out!".

"But I just _told _you the truth about who me and my friends are and why we're here; you've got to believe us!" Ness protested in frustration.

"He's telling the truth. Check my camera and you'll see that he was telling the truth" Tomoyo added forcefully and Uzamaki sighed impatiently. He reached for his walkie-talkie and called for the investigator who had Tomoyo' s video camera. The investigator responded almost the moment Officer Uzamaki stopped speaking.

"_Officer Uzamaki, is that you?__" _the investigator responded over the speaker.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Uzamaki asked, concerned.

"_If you're wondering about the video type from that girls camera, I've just taken a look at it along with two of my assistants inside the armored S.W.A.T truck and I think you'll want to see It" _the investigator responded, sounding urgent. Officer Uzamaki informed him that he'd be there as quick as he could and signed off. He then turned to Ness and the rest of the group.

"All of you will accompany me to the S.W.A.T truck and I expect answers to some of the questions I may and will find on that video tape" Uzamaki ordered sternly and then ordered them all to follow him. Sakura and the rest of the group exchanged glances and nodded. They knew better than to defy a cop, so they all followed him along with two armed cops to the S.W.A.T truck. Paula knew that things were most likely going to get harsher, so as she followed the group over to the S.W.A.T truck, she clasped her hands together and reached out as far as she could with her PSI telepathy and attempted to call for help from anyone that may hear her.

"_Please, if anyone can hear my call, please answer; it's urgent that you come to Tokyo Tower quickly" _Paula whispered in her mind and channeled her thoughts through her telepathic powers. Hopefully, someone, or some other gifted person would respond to her as she and her friends followed Officer Uzamaki.

**Somewhere out near the moon...**

The fabric of space was no longer perfect as a strange phenomenon suddenly occurred near the moon of Earth. Another anomaly was occurring... and something else was coming out. From out of the quantum fissure came the hope of Earths safety and peace. It's was alone and still as the quantum fissure closed and space returned to its normal tranquil state. It was none other than the _U.S.S Starlight, _and it was alone... for now.

* * *

**A/N: Officer Uzamaki seems pretty concerned about the story he's just been told. But what do you suppose he'll think once he sees Tomoyo' s video type... and who do you suppose will answer Paula's prayer? Stay tuned to find out in chapter three, coming soon. Oh, and just so there's no confusion, Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo are in their early teen ages, about fourteen and fifteen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter four is here. Officer Uzamaki gets a good look at Tomoyo's video and finds some shocking results that may make him consider beliving Ness and the gang. Read on and as always, review**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are not my creations**

* * *

Chapter 4: To Believe or not to Believe

Officer Uzamaki and the inspector had just finished viewing the video tape from Tomoyo' s camera and what they both saw defidently struck surprise and shock into them both. Sakura and her friends, along with the Chosen Four noticed the two officers curiosity and decided to speak up; Ness stepped forward.

"So, do you believe all of us now after seeing the proof on Tomoyo' s camera?" Ness asked in a protesting tone. Officer Uzamaki shut off the camera and shook his head, not knowing what to think. It was obvious that what Ness and the others had said was true, but the story about aliens from another realm coming to avoid was still something hard to believe. The Inspector, whose name was Hiro Nakamura, seemed to have a hard time believing the alien invasion story as well, though he did believe the story about them coming from another realm inside the space pod, which was still being examined and investigated by the police and S.W.A.T team. Uzamaki turned around and eyed Ness and the others with a look of frustration.

"So, it seems your story of traveling here in the pod was true, but I'm still having a hard time believing this alien invasion story. Why are you four really here?" Uzamaki asked curiously, but there was also a hint of unsureness in his voice.

"I told you that already; to help prevent a Romulan invasion of this realm and ours" Ness protested, getting frustrated as well. But Uzamaki just huffed in disbelief. He couldn't believe such a story about aliens planning on invading Earth.

"Look kid, I don't know who you and your friends are, or anything about where you came from, but as of now I want all of you to leave this area until this matter has been fully resolved, except the four of you that came out of that pod" Uzamaki retorted and pointed at Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo. The four of them looked tense.

"What; why?" Ness protested.

"Because I want to know where it is you really came from and why it is your here. I highly suggest you four cooperate or I will authorize my men to use force. I want the four of you to come with me to the police station, and remember, I want the true story" Uzamaki explained in a serious tone of voice. He then ordered several guards to take them away, but that's when Ness and his friends acted. Ness used PK Flash to blind the cops and Uzamaki and then Jeff teleported him and the rest of the group out of Tokyo. Blinded by Ness' s PSI attack, Uzamaki and the rest of the cops couldn't see what was happening, but shortly after Ness and the others had teleported away to safety, the large bright light vanished and the police could see once again. Uzamaki was stunned at everything he had witnessed just a few seconds ago and now he was more surprised than ever. What he could only guess was that those four teenagers were not human and that they might have made up that whole story about being from Earth in another realm. In ether way, he wanted them back along with Sakura and the others at all costs. Uzamaki turned back to the table and saw that Tomoyo' s camera had also vanished as well; he grew very agitated.

"Find those four teenagers and the rest of those others that were with them. I want to know where they went and I want the results as quickly as possible" Uzamaki ordered several of his cops who nodded. Nakamura said that he would contact the sky patrol and order several police helicopters to search the entire city and attempt to locate them. Uzamaki also advised his men to arm themselves with additional weaponry just in case the four "human impersonators" became hostile.

_..._

Back in Tomoeda, Ness and the others materialized at penguin park. Sakura looked around the area and expected to see the twenty gifted children awaiting their arrival, but there was no one in sight. This got Eriol a bit confused as well; he remembered Nadeshiko telling him that the children would be waiting for them down here. Kero flew out of Sakura' s pocket and looked around, using his magical senses to try and see if any of the gifted children were nearby; there wasn't. Spinel Sun also sensed nothing, nor did Yukito, Nakuru, or Li.

"Eriol, where are the children?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Sakura. I can't sense them anywhere nearby" Eriol answered.

"They could have gotten lost" Tomoyo suggested, but Li shook his head.

"No, Eriol said that they saw this place in their dreams and with that being the case, the children couldn't have gotten lost" Li said theoretically. Spinel Sun suddenly poked his head up and twitched his wings; he sensed someone approaching.

"Sakura, someone's coming; I can sense them approaching somewhere near the trees" Spinel said cautiously. The group turned towards the cherry trees just outside the playground area and to their surprise, Li' s cousin Meiling Li ran out from behind one of the trees and spotted Sakura and the group near the playground and ran towards them. When Li saw who she was, he couldn't help but groin. Meiling was known to be very annoying at different times, but at the moment, she looked a bit worried. The rest of the group was surprised to see her here and so far from home, but when they saw Meiling' s expression, they grew worried as well. She seemed like something bad had happened.

"Meiling! What are you doing all the way out here in Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, surprised to see Meiling so far from home.

"Its because Syaoran' s mother told me to come here; she had a vision last night" Meiling answered, catching Li' s attention.

"A vision! What about?" Li asked urgently. Meiling explained that in his mother's vision, she foresaw an intergalactic war that would occur in an estimate of four days. The vision also told of a cousin of Syaoran playing a vital role in saving Earth along with the twenty child prodigies and of course, Sakura and her friends, along with the Chosen Four. Li realized that the vision was saying Meiling would be assisting them as well in seeking out the Romulan starbases hidden in the solar system. But the big question still remained; where were the children?

"Meiling, do you know where the gifted children are? Eriol told me that they'd meet us here in the park so that we could find out where that starship is and begin our quest" Sakura asked in concern. Meiling shook her head.

"No, but when I arrived here in Tomoeda, I did see the police blocking off several intersections and telling people to leave the area. It looked as if they were trying to stop someone or something from coming down this way" Meiling replied and pointed up the dirt path that lead out of the park and into the city. Sakura looked as far as she could, and sure enough, she could see flashing blue and red lights emitting from far in the distance. Kero flew up high to see what was going on. When Kero flew up high enough, he saw just what Sakura had seen Meiling explain. There were four police SUV' s surrounding the intersection blocking off traffic and pedestrians from crossing. And then to his surprise, he noticed several children being taken into one of the police SUV' s along with three others. Kero sensed an intelligent aura emitting from those children and then a terrible thought came to him. Those children must have been one of the gifted prodigies that were chosen to help Sakura and her friends on their quest. He had to warn Sakura about this; he zoomed back down and told Sakura what he'd seen. The whole group became worried about this.

"Oh no, why would they do that?" Tomoyo wondered worriedly.

"The children must have caused a commotion of some sort and so the police must have been sent to investigate it. We'd better head down to the police station and find out if more of the children are there" Nakuru replied, beginning to wonder if maybe these children had mentioned anything that involved the Romulans. Eriol advised them that having Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo enter the police station would not be a wise choice. They had already caused a big commotion in Tokyo and there was a good chance that the Tokyo police department had already spread the word about the Chosen Four and the tape from Tomoyo' s camera around the rest of Japan and most likely the rest of the world as well. Li suggested that Ness and his three friends should not have contact with the police in case the Tomoeda police department had been made aware of them. Paula said that Li and Eriol did have a point and she suggested that the four of them should hide in penguin park and await their return. Sakura agreed and then announced that they should head down to the police station to see if any of the other children were there with the ones Kero had seen being taken away in the police SUV. Ness said that he and his friends would hide inside the large penguin slide until Sakura and her friends returned from the police station.

"Okay then, to the police station" Sakura replied and the group headed for the police station while Ness and his three friends hid inside the large slide.

...

Somewhere out in orbit around Uranus, an enormous vessel was being prepared for departure to Earth by several Romulans. This vessel was none other than the Romulan Warship _Apollyon. _Work on the ship had been complete and now the only thing that remained was to finish loading additional weapons and Scorpion-class Romulan fighters like the ones from Praetor Shinzon' s previous vessel known as the _Scimitar, _which had been destroyed several months ago by Data back in the Federation realm. However, this new Scimitar-class ship was much larger and more powerful than Shinzon' s vessel had ever been. It was equipped with a quadruple armor plated hull, primary, secondary, and tertiary shields, 79 disruptor arrays, 56 phaser banks, 47 torpedo launchers, and warp engines capable of warp speeds up to warp 9.99. The _Apollyon _also carried a large number of nuclear torpedoes capable of leveling an entire continent. However, the Captain had order the warships crew that they were not to be used without his authorization, as he did not want to risk poisoning the planet with radiation; it would impede their mission of finding the Sakura Cards. The nukes were much more powerful and dangerous than any of Earths nuclear weapons. Just one of them could not only level Japan, but it could also shatter the entire inland in one blow! Due to it being that powerful, the name of these nuclear torpedoes were known as the "A.E.B Doomsday", short for Annihilation Exterminator Bomb; a weapon that was to be used as a last resort. As the crew entered the bridge, the Captain's First Officer named Commander Yerek turned towards the Captain's chair and reported that the Engineering crew had finished loading the last of the supplies aboard along with the A.E.B Doomsday torpedoes and that they were ready to depart when ordered to. The Captain turned his chair around to face Yerek, looking quite cross.

"Not yet," he snapped. "We must await orders from the Master before we depart for Earth". Yerek nodded nervously.

"Yes, Captain Lore" he replied anxiously as Data's evil brother Lore turned back around to face the bridge crew behind him.

Unknown to the Federation or anyone else, the Romulans had secretly sent several spies into one of the Federation starbases where Lore had been dismantled after the incident with the Borg many years ago in the Federation realm. The spies had acquired information regarding Lore on how he was the first prototype android that Dr. Soong had built, but then dismantled after showing dangerous acts of violence and aggressiveness. After stealing and researching the records of Dr. Soongs work, the Romulans had reconstructed and reactivated Lore, promising him a very bright career in serving their Master. After hearing about the great rewards that would be offered to him if he joined the Romulans in their mission to subjugate Sakura' s realm, Lore agreed to join them and was appointed Captain of the _Apollyon._ The Romulans had programmed Lore with all the command functions and knowledge of Romulan command routines and guidelines, along with the orders giving by the Master. Lore was intent on completing this mission and then extracting his revenge on the Federation for what had done to him after Data had deactivated him permanently all those years ago. If it hadn't been for the Romulans and the Master, Lore would have most likely been deactivated for good. Lore promised himself revenge on all humans and the Federation, and he would do anything to get it, even if it meant having to destroy his own ship at a given point if it came to be. As Lore finished giving additional orders to his crew, a message from the Master came through the Conn panel.

"Captain, incoming message from the Master; audio only" the Conn Officer named Benon reported at his post. Lore turned around to face the viewscreen and ordered his Lieutenant to play it. Benon opened a channel to the Master.

_"Captain Lore, is the Apollyon fully armed, prepped and ready for departure?" _ the Master demanded in his mechanically disguised voice. Up to the day that Lore had been recovered, the Master had never shown himself or his true voice. The Romulans had told Lore that his true identity was to remain top secret until the right time came to reveal it, which the Master informed never to ask when, should his followers dare to face the punishment for defying him.

"Yes Master, the ship is ready for departure and battle. Do you wish for us to depart for Earth?" Lore asked after informing the Master of their finished preparations.

_"Good, you and your armada shall proceed to Earth at maximum impulse, giving you plenty of time to discuss the plans you are to carry out once you reach Earth to the entire Romulan fleet. And remember, find those magical cards at all costs once you and your fleet have arrived at Earth" _the Master explained carefully in a serious tone of voice. Lore nodded and assured the Master that it would be done.

_"Good, and remember Lore, if you succeed you will be rewarded as we discussed," _the Master paused and then changed his tone to a grave and serious tone. _"But... you know what will happen if you fail". _Lore slightly glared as he heard the Master say that. If Lore failed this mission, he would be dismantled again and this time, destroyed as well. He promised the Master that he would not fail and that he would carry out all orders given to him.

_"Excellent, now carry out your mission and I expect to hear good results; Master out" _ the Master replied and then signed off. Lieutenant Benon closed the channel as Lore turned his head to face him.

"Set a course for Earth; maximum impulse" Lore ordered and then opened a channel to the rest of his Romulan fleet and ordered them to follow him at maximum impulse as well. The fleet acknowledged and then set off on a course for Earth. Lore grinned evilly as the ship and the rest of the fleet began moving; his revenge... was just beginning.

* * *

**"Uh oh, so Lore is the Captain of the _Apollyon. _And who do you suppose the Master really is? All answers will be revealed later on in the story. Until then, stay tuned for chapter five, coming soon!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey folks, chapter five is up and ready, however, before I start the announcements, I need to make something very, VERY clear to the guest reviewer who reviewed chapter four and to anyone else who may follow. I will _not, _nor even consider writing a Saw fan fiction, EVER! And I can give you some very good reasons as to why that is: ****That movie series is extremely sick, evil, and barbaric. ****Because of its "kill or be killed" scenario, the idea of crossing over Card Captor Sakura over with Saw is a horrible thing and would most likely offend the real creators of Card Captor Sakura if, somewhere around the world, one of them decides to read it.**

**Now don't get me wrong, I do like horror films that have a little mild blood and mild Gore, and yes it's true, I have to admit, sometimes my imagination is sometimes dark and gloomy at different times, but that does NOT mean that I'd go so far as to write a fan fiction on a movie series that is completely obscene, tasteless, and sick as Saw. I can assure you that my imagination is no where near that dark. I do know that there are some very seriously sick minded writers out there like the true creators of the Saw series that like to write those kind of stories but unfortunately, I'm not one of them, nor will I be ever. Sorry folks, but it's just not me to write something so sick and barbaric, so no, I will not be doing a Saw fan fiction of any kind ever. So anyways, on with chapter 5, and remember, no flames or offensive reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek are not mine**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Down at the Tomoeda police station, Keita Kamiya and Natsumi Kamiya sat next to Officer Okuni and Detective Kimura inside the interrogation room with their daughter Fumika, who looked lost in her own world at the moment and still concerned about the vision from God. Officer Okuni was explaining about the incident down at the crosswalk when he had pulled his police SUV up in front of Fumika and the other children and was then suddenly thrown back by an invisible force that had supposedly come from Fumika. At first, Keita and Natsumi didn't believe a thing that Officer Okuni had explained to them, but then Detective Kimura got up and took the police SUV dashboard camera tape from Officer Okuni that had recorded the incident with Fumika and the other children. Kimura inserted the tape into the tape player and began to playback the recording to the start of the incident and then hit "play".

"This is footage of the incident we explained to you. Trust me that you'll believe everything once you've seen it yourselves" Kimura assured as the tape began playing. Fumika glanced at the screen and said nothing as her parents and the two law enforcers gazed at the screen with curiosity. The tape showed the moment of the police SUV moving towards the crosswalk and in front of the children. The SUV then stopped and then the sound of the door opening was heard along with Officer Okuni ordering the children to stop where they where; that's when the surprising part came. The tape showed Fumika raising her hand in front of the SUV and then causing it to slide out of the way by an invisible force that had emitted from Fumika' s glowing hand. Kimura then paused the tape and pointed at the screen.

"There," he said pointing, "is your evidence". Shocked expressions came over Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya as they pondered what they'd just seen their daughter do. They both turned to face Fumika.

"Fumika... can you explain this?" her mother asked softly, not knowing what to think after witnessing something like that. Fumika was silent for a few seconds and then she finally spoke up.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, I just needed to move it out of the way so I could get to penguin park" Fumika replied shyly, confusing her parents and the two cops.

"And why did you need to go to penguin park with those children? It's two hours after midnight" Officer Okuni questioned in concern.

"Because I'm trying to help a magical girl named Sakura Kinomoto and her friends save our world from the Romulans" Fumika answered. Officer Okuni glanced at Fumika' s parents, who looked just as confused and concerned as himself.

"Who is this Sakura Kinomoto and what the devil are Romulans?" Okuni demanded, not amused by this strange story Fumika started telling them. She explained that Sakura Kinomoto was a girl that possessed magical powers of the Clow and that she was the one that was chosen to seek out several Romulan starbases hidden around the solar system. Fumika also said that she and the other children following her were gifted with very rare abilities that would be a valuable asset on helping to operate a starship from another realm that would be used to seek out the Romulan starbases and destroy them. After hearing everything that Fumika just told them, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked at each other in dismay and concern and Officer Okuni and Detective Kimura sighed quickly, frustrated and full of disbelief towards this girl. Fumika' s mother then decided to speak up.

"Fumika, how did you do what you did to the police SUV?" Mrs. Kamiya asked curiously, but with a tone of worry in her voice.

"With my mind; I can do more than that and I can prove it" Fumika answered and then stood up from her chair and then reached out her hand towards another empty chair, and what she did next shocked everyone else in the room. Fumika' s eyes glowed bright blue and then the chair levitated a few feet above the floor. Her parents both gasped in shock and Officer Okuni and Detective Kimura both jumped backed, flabbergasted by this strange phenomenon.

"I'll be damned!" Okuni exclaimed in surprise with widened eyes. Detective Kimura' s mouth fell open in awe at this strange sight. Fumika moved her hand slightly to the right and the chair moved along with it. She then lowered her hand and the chair dropped back down on the floor. Fumika then sat back down in her own chair and told Officer Okuni and Detective Kimura not to be frightened and that she was perfectly fine, but her parents were left in shock and dismay; their daughter had a very strange gift indeed.

"How... how did you do that?!" Natsumi gasped in horror.

"I told you; with my mind" Fumika replied, sounding a bit impatient. Detective Kimura and Officer Okuni looked at each other and nodded. They then turned their attention to Fumika's parents.

"Your daughter has a remarkably strange and powerful gift, but how she has such an ability is beyond our knowledge. With your permission, we'd like to send you daughter to a special research hospital for a complete MRI analysis of her brain to compare to the other children the other police teams brought in here from the intersection earlier, you know the ones we explained to you about when you arrived here?" Okuni recommended.

"An MRI of my..." Keita started, but then stopped for a moment to recall what Okuni said about the other children. "Hold on, why do those other children concern us?"

"They all have similar abilities like your daughter, and their parents have all agreed to have them brain scanned to see if there are results that may give us the answers to our questions as to how they have these abilities and what source of their gifted abilities might be" Okuni explained. Fumika then suddenly stood up from her chair and looked around, as if someone was calling her; she nodded slowly in a trance like way. She then slowly started walking towards the door, catching the attention of her parents and the two officers.

"I hear you; I'm coming" Fumika whispered and was about to leave when her mother ran up and grabbed her.

"Where do you think your going?" Natsumi demanded sternly.

"Please, Sakura needs me; please let me go" Fumika pleaded and struggled to get free. This time, her mother grew frightened from everything that was happening with her daughter. After seeing what she saw and hearing what she heard. Natsumi became desperate to put a stop to all this nonsense; she dragged Fumika away from the door and turned her around to face her with teary, glaring eyes.

"Fumika, that's enough of this! Enough with these alien invasion stories and shit; this is more than I can handle!" Natsumi said, almost crying. Fumika comforted her mother and told her that everything would fine, but her mother shook her head.

"No, it isn't; you've scared me and your father more than you can imagine. These strange powers you have, how did you acquire them?" Natsumi demanded.

"I was born with them. I just never showed them to you until now" Fumika explained and then the door opened; she turned around. Another cop came in police armor and reported that the police station chief needed to see Officer Okuni right away.

"I'm sorry, but me and Kimura are busy as you can see" Okuni replied.

"Sir, it's serious; Tokyo just sent us a report and the chief needs to speak to you about it right away" the cop protested. Okuni grew more alert and then turned to Kimura and told him to stay with Fumika and her parents until he returned; Kimura nodded. Okuni then turned to Fumika and her parents and told them that they'd continue their with their questioning once he returned and then left the room to meet with the chief of the police station, Mr. Ichiro Ohashi.

...

Sakura and the rest of the group arrived at the Tomoeda police station to find a large row of police vehicles surrounding the entrance area far across the parking lot and close to a row of police motorcycles near the curb; armed police guards were standing near the entrance with police rifles in hand. Kero exclaimed in frustration as he flew in front of Sakura and saw how heavily guarded the place was and said there was no getting past them without using magic, and they couldn't do that. They had already caused enough commotion back in Tokyo and the group couldn't afford to cause anymore commotion than there probably was already inside the police station. Poo stepped up and examined the sight carefully and cautiously; he wondered if his PSI Hypnosis would be a good idea as a substitute to using magic. He then turned to Sakura.

"I have an idea that might work" Poo suggested.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I can use my PSI to put those police guards to sleep and then we can go inside to see if the children are in there" Poo replied. Sakura wasn't sure how that would work and asked if it would cause any commotion; Poo shook his head.

"No, I've done it a couple times back in my own realm and once I annitiate the move, the enemy doesn't notice a thing and they fall right asleep" Poo explained. Ness also assured Sakura that he knew what he was doing and that nothing would go wrong.

"All right; do it" Sakura agreed and Poo nodded. The dojo boy then headed towards the entrance and stopped a few feet away from the guards and hid behind one of the police SUV' s to avoid being seen. There was no doubt that all the other police stations around the rest of Japan knew about him and his friends after the incident at Tokyo Tower and if Poo was caught, he and his friends would most likely be taken away to some hidden science center and be experimented on to determine the source of their powers and their place of origin. He couldn't let that happen. Sakura and the others watched Poo cautiously as he side stepped slowly across the SUV.

"What's he doing?" Meiling asked.

"He's trying to stay out of the guards sight and attempting to put them to sleep so we can get inside" Nakuru answered as she saw Poo reach out his hand and emitted a psychic pulse that set off the siren on one of the police motorcycles and making the police lights on it flash, catching the armed guards attention. Kero slapped his face stupidly and glared at Poo.

"Sakura, I don't think that's part of the plan; he's gonna get us all caught!" Kero snapped seriously and attempted to fly out towards him, but Eriol reached forward and grabbed him.

"Don't, I think Poo knows what he's doing; look" Eriol pointed out. As one of the guards went over to shut off the siren and lights on the police motorcycle, Poo sprang into action. He cast PSI Hypnosis at the guard as he reached out and switched off the siren and lights on the police bike, causing him to shake his head and then fall to the ground a few seconds later. Another guard ran towards him and called out for help.

"We got one man down, one man down; send for medical help!" the guard shouted in his hand held police radio. Poo then cast PSI Hypnosis again and the other guard also fell asleep on the spot, causing the rest of the armed guards to come forward in shock.

"You'd better call the police chief out here. Somethings not right" the lead guard ordered one of the other patrol men, but that's when Poo acted again. He channel his PSI Hypnosis on a wide spread which caused the rest of the entire patrol team to fall asleep; Poo turned around and gave the group across the parking lot thumbs up that every guard was asleep. Sakura and the others walked across the parking lot and met up with Poo. Li looked around and observed the sleeping guards, wondering what the plan was next.

"So, now what do we do?" Li asked unsure of what to do next. Everyone also had similar questions about that as well.

"We need to find out if the gifted children are here and if they are, we need to explain everything about the mission to them and then we need to find out where this Federation starship is located" Sakura explained.

"But how on Earth will anyone believe us? The rest of the police stations around Japan may already know about Ness and the other three friends of his that came out of that pod in Tokyo and if this one here also knows, it would be like walking into a trap" Li reminded. Kero said that Li did have a point. If the Tomoeda police department had been alerted by Tokyo of Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo' s arrival, then trouble would definitely be waiting for them the moment they entered the station. Yukito suggested that Poo should use his PSI Hypnosis on the police inside the station, but Eriol broke in and said that doing that would not be a good idea; it would arouse more commotion. Meiling then suggested on trying a Sakura Card, but Li said that using magic was out of the question; it would cause much more commotion than the Chosen Four had caused. Suppi was about to suggest something when a calm feminine voice interrupted him.

"I can help you with that" a women's voice answered behind the group, who all turned to see a shrine maiden in a white kimono approaching them. Sakura beamed in excitement; this women was someone she knew very well. It was none other than Kaho Mizuki, the women who had been Sakura' s substitute math teacher back at Tomoeda Elementary ten years ago before Sakura had become the new master of the Clow. She still looked as young as she did so many years ago. Sakura rushed up and embraced her tightly.

"Miss Mizuki, I'm so happy to see you again" Sakura cried happily; Kaho smiled and embraced Sakura as well. Eriol was just as surprised as Sakura. He did not expect to see his wife all the way back out here in Tomoeda.

"Mizuki, what are you doing down here?" Eriol asked in surprise.

"I saw the incident that occurred in Tokyo on the midnight news channel and when I saw the report about the incident with the children at the intersection, I knew you would all be down here" Mizuki replied and then noticed Ness and his three friends with them.

"I see you made some new friends; who are they?" the shrine maiden asked curiously. Ness and his friends stepped up in front of Mizuki to greet her.

"We're the four that came out of that space pod back at Tokyo Tower. I'm Ness and these three are my friends, Paula, Poo, and Jeff" Ness pointed to his three friends who greeted Mizuki warmly. They then walked back over to Sakura and her friends.

"So, why are you here, honey?" Eriol asked; the word "honey" got the group's attention.

"Um, I don't mean to sound personal, but why did you address her as "honey?" Suppi asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention... me and Eriol are married now" Mizuki answered with a smile. Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Meiling beamed with excitement and then turned to Eriol.

"Wow Eriol, you didn't tell us that; congratulations" Sakura congratulated excitedly and Eriol couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, I guess a didn't. Thanks Sakura" Eriol chuckled and then said that now he was married to her, his last name was also Mizuki as well.

"That's so neat; so now your full name is Eriol Mizuki?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol nodded. They all said that he was so lucky to have Kaho as his wife, but Mizuki then spoke up and said that she had much to tell Sakura and the rest of the group. She told Sakura that she had a vision the other night ago that said that she had a new role in helping Sakura on her quest. Sakura asked what her role was and Kaho said that her new role was to be Sakura's starship counselor onboard the Federation starship that they would be using to locate and destroy the Romulan starbases hidden around the solar system. Meiling asked where this starship would be and Sakura said that she wasn't sure yet. Kero then noticed that some of the police guards were beginning to stir in their sleep and he informed the group that they need to enter the police station before they woke up. Sakura and the others agreed and started towards the door when suddenly they all heard sirens in the distance coming closer.

"The Tokyo police! They must have alerted the other police forces around the city and sent for backup" Paula gasped in terror. They all entered the building very quickly as the sirens came closer and closer to the police station. Kaho Mizuki entered the station after every one else had gone in. After entering, the sirens came to a stop; they were not police cars, but ambulances. The Police station had sent word to the hospital about the children and had sent them evidence of what had happened back at the crosswalk and told them to send a medical team down to the station and bring the children down to the hospital for brain analysis. The children were still at the station as Sakura had guessed, but they had been taken to a secure room where the paramedics would come to get them. Their parents had given the police permission to have their children taken down to the research hospital for brain analysis tests and a group of armed cops had escorted them to a large waiting room where their parents were also waiting with them. Some of the children were begging to know what was going on and Officer Okuni and Detective Kimura had come out of the interrogation room with Fumika and her parents to escort them to the other waiting room where the children were. The large waiting room was almost empty except for a sleeping desk clerk behind the front desk. Kero looked around the room along with Suppi; they could hear loud commotion in the back rooms. It sounded like children.

"Sakura, I think those are the children back there; I can hear them" Kero reported.

"I can hear it too. Ness, can you sense anything back there?" Sakura wondered and Ness reached out with his PSI Telepathy to try and speak with one of the children.

...

"What's gonna happen to us, sis?" one of the boys asked his sister who was sitting nervously next to the other children.

"I don't know, Masato. They said the doctor wants to see us for a brain scan" the girl replied. Just then, one of the other boys jerked his head up and stood up from his chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a cop guard demanded. The boy did not answer; he was listening to the voice in his head. It was Ness.

_"Can you hear me, anyone?" _Ness called out telepathically. Masato nodded and said that he could hear him; this got the guard confused.

"Who are you talking to?" the guard demanded, sounding a bit suspicious. Masato didn't want to arouse anymore suspicion, so he thought up an excuse.

"Uh, my imaginary friend" Masato lied. The guard just scoffed and resumed his patrol.

"Kid these days... always talking to imaginary friends of theirs" he mumbled in annoyance. Masato then reached out with his telepathic abilities to try and reach that strange voice again. After a few seconds of silence, Ness responded.

_"I can hear you; who am I speaking to?" _Ness asked through Masato' s mind.

"I'm Masato Akira; who are you?" Masato responded; the guard shook his head and turned his head towards him again.

"Kid, could you please stop that imaginary friend stuff; it's very annoying and distracting" the guard snapped now sounding grumpy. Masato realized that he better be quiet or he might cause more commotion as there was.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet" Masato apologized and then he heard Ness' s voice again.

_"Shh, don't speak out loud; it'll cause more suspicion. Speak to me using only your telepathy; my name's Ness, by the way" _Ness said and then explained the situation to them about the Romulan starbases and the mission they needed to embark on to destroy them. Masato was a bit concerned about what Ness had explained to him. There would be no way that he and the rest of the other gifted children could leave without the police guards catching them, and they were, after all, all around the room. Out of all the children and they're abilities, none of them had the ability to teleport like Ness and his friends, and they couldn't use any of their gifted powers on the guards without harming them and that was something that God had instructed them all not to do. The Lord said in their dream vision that they were to use their gifted abilities for knowledge and defense, never for inflicting harm on the innocent. Masato told Ness that he didn't have the ability to teleport, nor did any of the other children, but Ness told him not to worry. They would get them all out of the station. Ness explained that he would use his own PSI abilities to teleport them all out of the station, but they would all need to hold each other's hand for them to all teleport at the same time. Masato nodded and told Ness in his mind that he would tell his sister and the rest of the children about the plan to escape.

_"Excellent, I've already explained the plan to my friends and to Sakura. Tell each other to hold hands and wait for my signal to teleport" _Ness explained and then terminated his telepathic connection with Masato.

...

Ness turned to his friends and Sakura to inform them of what was going on back in the waiting room. He explained that the police were holding them inside another waiting room until the paramedics arrived at the station to take them to a research hospital to discover the source of their gifted abilities. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in fear of what that research would involve besides brain scanning; they didn't want to even guess. They would most likely be kept as human guinea pigs by the hospital for as long as they wanted; the mission would be impossible then.

"All right, so you know what to do?" Sakura asked cautiously; Ness nodded.

"Yes, me, Jeff, Paula, and Poo have done this before many times, so we know what we're doing. You and the rest of the group will need to hold hands as well in order for all of us to teleport out of here" Ness explained and then everyone nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo held each other's hand while Li held hands with Sakura as well. Eriol and Kaho took each other's hand and then held onto Yukito and Nakuru' s hands. Meiling held Jeff's hand along with Ness, Poo, and Paula. Kero and Suppi flew onto Sakura' s shoulder and held onto each other. Ness then called out to Masato to see if he and the other children were ready to depart; they all were ready.

"Okay, hang on; we're all going back to penguin park" Ness announced and then shut his eyes and activated his PSI Teleport ability. The whole group shimmered and then vanished. In the other waiting room, the gifted children all vanished as well, shocking their parents and the guards beyond concern. Fumika' s parents panicked the moment their daughter disappeared right before their eyes and the guard in charge grabbed his belt radio and switched it on.

"Security to Chief Ichiro Ohashi, we have a situation and its a damn big one too" the guard reported. He was really going to need more coffee before this night was over.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, talk about drama. What do you suppose will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter six, coming soon. Oh, and personal note to Darkspector141 and Witch Knight Daisy, I'll be doing the first chapter of "Battle for Toon Town" next until I can get some more ideas for chapter six. I've hit a jam here and I'm not sure what ideas to use for chapter six; ideas and suggestions are all open. See you then. ;-)**


End file.
